Opera TV Hero Universe Timeline
A timeline of events that occurred in the Opera TV Hero Universe. (Note: B.P.H = Before Present Heroes, with Tales from Jackal City representing 0 and everything after being A.P.H, or After Present Heroes) Timeline 35 B.P.H * All members of the first team of Jackals were born in this year. March * The Jackal President is born. July * The Wars of Froocarro begin, wiping out the Tricolour Planet's red Khakkin tribe. Before they were wiped out, the tribe's elder sent their Flame Core, and the crystal it was made from, offplanet. December * Johann Graves is born. 30 B.P.H February * Known luddite Herbert Scurry, sailing from Moon City, discovers Bastulinia and the Blastule Crystals after crashing his boat. April * Scurry, now known as the Mega Bastulin, returns to Moon City to reveal his findings. * The first Bastulins are converted and arrive on Bastulinia. * Scurry changes his title to Bastulin Captain. July * SpaceGuy Tower begins construction. 25 B.P.H August * The Flame Core and its crystal land on Earth after spending ten years floating through space. * Environmentalist Jake Hemingway discovers the Flame Core and crystal while hiking and becomes the first Flame Icarus of Earth. 21 B.P.H January * Evan Bastulin is born. June * Fiona Fletcher is born. September * Mona Bastulin is born. 20 B.P.H * All of the Jackals were born in this year. January * Bruno Bennett is born. July * Billy Baker is born. September * Gus Griffiths is born. October * An unpopular policy regarding trade is put into effect in Moon City. * The Moon City Riots start in protest of this policy, and continue for four years and eight months. 15 B.P.H May * The Technomancers, a group of terrorists, discover Bastulinia and raid it in an attempt to steal the Blastule Crystals. * It is during this attack that Evan Bastulin loses his parents. * After the attack, Evan Bastulin is taken in by the Bastulin Captain. June * The Jackal President and his four friends invent powered armour and become the first team of Jackals. * Using their abilities, the new heroes quell the rioters by sending the main perpetrators away. * In thankfulness for their deeds, the mayor of Moon City changes the city's name to Jackal City. * The Jackal Hater Squad is founded, consisting of the rioters the Jackals sent away. July * The first Jackal City Festival is hosted. * The Twelve Groups, another band of terrorists, appear. * The Blade Crew is founded. * SpaceGuy Tower finishes construction. * Jake Hemingway begins using his Flame Icarus abilities for good. 10 B.P.H December * Bruno Bennett's parents are murdered by agents of the Twelve Groups during the New Years' Eve festivities. 5 B.P.H January * On his fifteenth birthday, Bruno Bennett enters the Blade Crew Agency alongside his best friend Gus Griffiths. November * The Jackal Hater Squad find a cache of radioactive metal. * The Jackals defeat and presumably kill the Haters by using their combined powers. * Due to their powered armour being drained of energy, the Jackals disband, and the Red Jackal's weapon is donated to a museum. 2 B.P.H February * Peter and Iiw Opera, Jackals-to-be, marry. October * Evan and Mona Bastulin, members of the Bastulinian High Guard, marry. 1 B.P.H April * Evan and Mona Bastulin conceive a child. 0 A.P.H January * Bastu-Baby is born. * The Jackal President, sensing that the Haters are returning, puts together a new team. * The Technomancers return to Bastulinia, starting another conflict between the two parties. * Jake Hemingway retires from his position as Flame Icarus, throwing the Flame Core into the sea for another to find. Afterwards, he begins to carve the other crystal into a second Flame Core. * The first Flame Core is found by sandwich shop owner Billy Baker, who makes it his mission to stop Space Guy's pollution schemes. * The new Blade Crew begin their battle against the 12 Groups. July * Bastu-Baby, as per Bastulinian tradition, receives his Bastulin powers. While attempting to master these powers, he mutates into a humongous monster out of sheer anger and goes on a rampage in Jackal City. Category:Opera TV Category:The Jackals Category:The Bastulins Category:The Flame Icarus Category:Blade and Crew Category:Opera TV Hero Universe